Batman Writers Unite Fb Group homework
by janahjean
Summary: collection of stories inspired from said fb group
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Matls** :

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

52\. CH Batman 7-4-17

53\. JLA welcome a new adventure 7-5-17

54\. **batman writers unite fb group homework 7-18-17**

 **By janahjeanb**

Damian spit blood and wipe his chin with the back of his gloved hand watching the fight in front of him briefly in appreciation.

Whoever is behind the robin mask, was not only tough but is a cheater. Something he almost admire in a guy. They had finally catch up to the guy after a wild chase across rooftops for hours.

"Are you sure he is 100% human?!" Red Hood screamed trying to get away from a series of spinning kicks the man was giving him. Red Hood was hoping Dick was wrong so that he can end this madness with just one trigger of a gun. Batman wouldn't mind effing someone who's an alien or robot right? I mean dimension portal is not exclusive for humans only right?

Dick shot his younger brother a look. "Of course I'm sure." he answer rather testily while trying to get out from the bola that wrap his entire body.

Tim was trying to sneak in at the man's back with his bo staff. "Demon brat what are you still sitting there for?" He yelled seeing Damian resting on the ground.

"Eff off!" Damian yelled back.

The trio once more tried to somehow knocked off the man wearing a batman tattered cape but until Dick can help the least they can do is tired him out but the man seemed only to grow stronger instead.

All this time, the man keep weirdly silent and if Tim or Red Hood get a lucky hit he only grunted in pain and tried to shake it off. His freaking two utility belts hold a strange and cyberpunk version of birdarangs and smoke bombs that he never seemed to run out of supply as well.

Dick joined in by leaping down from the sky and as grand entrance go, err, well...

Damian slapped his forehead watching as the golden boy fly off the edge of the rooftop in a beautiful arc by a well-placed kick from their target.

Damian barely register the thuck sound of Dick's grapnel gun activating. Instead he still tries to pinpoint who's the alternate version of his siblings this man was. He kinda hope it was him.

Fat chance for it to happen. He watch as Tim tried to catch Jason who got thrown. The man is clearly white! And clearly tough as ropes of muscles and scars and burns decorate his biceps. The only way you can tell he is a robin is the r insignia on his chest and the belt.

Growing horror dawned on Damian especially as he tried to compare the stranger against cool Jason and nerdy Tim.

"Timothy Jackson Fucking Drake!" He yelled his conclusion after he fell on the ground with a one sweep kick.

"Nooo!" His brothers screamed when the man followed that sweep clutching a birdarang like a knuckle claw and was aiming straight for the boy's carotid.

The stabbing gesture ended with a rapid finger flick on Damian's forehead.

Damian was still in a dazed of disbelief as Timothy grab his uniform and lift him back to his feet.

"Take care of him!" Finally Timothy growl as he throw the kid at Red Robin. Then he throw a smoke bomb.

"Sonabitch!" Red Hood yelled later at the edge of the roof. The dimension traveller had vanished once the smoke cleared.

(S)

The 25 year old later would curl tighter into a ball trying to rocked himself in comfort. He watched this Gotham from the comfortable perch of the watchtower while uncurling and curling the hand which held the comm he had stolen from one of those strange birds he met. He was placing his lips on an old batarang like a communion or a confession.

He only look up when another shadow split from the corner to looked down at him.

"Here's your chocolate mug filled with marshmallows young master," the butler said seeming nonplussed to be delivering this order from a cold stranger who coincidentally looked like a much older version of Red Robin.

The man leaned his head on the butler's legs and closed his eyes.

Alfred pat his head, ignoring calmly as the son of his master started to shake and cry silently.

It was too late for Batman and the kids. The chocolate had gone cold. Alfred and master Tim had vanished from this Earth to find a new home.

- **The end-**

An/ the two utility belt and the batman tattered cape is too awesome not to be borrowed from fernandidily-yo's "world apart" fanfic.

Some of the element in this particular oneshot is suggested by alexandria.

 **07182017**

Lpg for cooking is working yas. Used it to cook rice for breakfast.


	2. batkids at comic con

"You lost little bird?"

Peela looked up at a dude wearing a robin and let go of his bladder in his excitement.

"Elow I Wobin too." He screamed as he puffed out his chest which had an R insignia

"Oh god. Eww. Eww!" damian thought making a face when he saw the sudden wetness that appeared like a spotlight on the little robin's costume.

"thats. Nice." Damian tried to soften his typical scowl to something that made him look slightly offended. "Come here child." he decided Dick might help him with the kid and so And he stretch a hand out for the child.

First stop, toilet.

"drake did you see Grayson?!" The world probably hates him because he spied Drake first of all people.

Drake look up from playing the magic gathering cards and blinked at the child and then back at the demonbrat. He smirked, "looks like youre going to have a stiff competition as Robin once Bruce take a look at this little guy!"

Damian give him an unimpressive look. "Have you seen Grayson?" He repeated while he pull Peela from sucking his thumb.

Tim picked his bo staff which he had place on the side of the table and point the boy at two different points. "Those will lead you to Jay or Dick. Just follow the crowd."

"Very helpful," damian spat as he let Peela slide off his hold and had him stand up. He tighten his grab when the boy tried to wiggle out of his hand.

Damian looked back and shake his head. The image of a deadly nerdy Robin surrounding by geeks was too much to bear.

(But he kinda like how Tim relax, the typical almost vulture-ish stoop on his shoulder gone.)

He selected or more likely was drawn to the more noisy crowd. And it didn't steer him wrong.

Damian was as red as his cape when he spied Nightwing pulling a dance number on a pole.

"What are you doing you harlot?!!" He yelled as his brother as soon as he manage to squeeze towards the front of the makeshift stage.

Nightwing just smile at him and mouth a "he is my brother" to the crowd in apology. "I'm just having fun lil D!" He reasoned.

He steer his brother at the corner. "Eh, whose the lil tyke? Isnt it too early for you to start adopting?!"

Damian patiently wait for Dick's amuse laughing to die out. "I thought you could help me find his parents."

Dick made funny faces at the boy so it take him awhile to answer. "Jaybird can help you more I think."

"But -"

"-Oh! I love this song. Bye now lil brother!" Dick interrupted as he eagerly went back towards the stage where an impromptou dance number of the Nightwing lookalike contest was going on.

Damian squeeze the bridge of his nose, finally appreciating why Bruce seemed to do it all the time. It certainly help with lowering his blood pressure.

(Dick was laughing not the typical cackle that he used to scare both criminals and heroes alike while on a mission. It was his personal private laugh which he normally share just with the batfam)

He look down at the kid and say with forced cheerfulness. "Want to piggyback, my lil bird?"

Damian have trouble looking for Jason. Until he saw him making a blabbery mess as he shared a pint or two at a Batman cosplayer at a cheap plastic table. So, whatever he did earlier was over. Damian was disappointed to miss all the ruckus.

Damian looked at the Batman and notice his uncomfortable stance. He decided he didnt want Jason help after all. He was about to retreat back from where he came from…

"Hey Lil D!!!" Jason slurred his name.

...damnit.

Damian with shoulder falling decided to face Jason and his drunkeness.

"Didn't he look just like Dad?!" Jason beamed waving a hand towards the fella.

Damian looked at the man in question. He decided to be kind. It's not everyday that Jason said "dad" when it comes to Bruce.

"Yes." He answer diplomatically despite the man's decades younger than Bruce. This was probably the batman Jason was partnered with back when he was Robin.

"Help," the batman mouth looking pointedly at the gun that Red Hood had place in the table before he shift his eyes at his group of friends at the side.

Damian take a deep breath. "Hey todd. Take a look at my robin!" He said as he present the boy at his back for Jason's approval.

To Damian's dismay, Jason barely take a look. He was muttering, "I hate brats. I have enough of that from you and Tim." as he take another swing

"Fine." Damian snapped. "Can you help me find his parents?"

Jason stand up and pocketed his gun. "Fine." He snapped back. He growl at Batman. "Git!"

Damian sigh when he had to pry Jason from sobbing hysterically at a bemused yet old Batman cosplayer later.What a fucking embarssment a drunk Todd turns out to be.

Damian was rather embarass later that he didnt think of going to the help desk earlier to surrender the child but right now he was giggling as Jason once more insisted that he is not Peela's dad despite the boy's screaming "Papa" in front of Todd's face.

Inspired, Damian pitched in a "how could you Father?" Later with hurt and affront in his expression.

Dick and Tim were laughing hysterically later as Damian retold the story two more times. The boys were hanging in the food stall. Tim was laughing more at Damian's expression- he was so pleased with himself than the storytelling truth be told.

Red Hood was covering the upper part of his face with his hand just grateful that Damian didn't mention his emotional breakdown/hug with an old guy in a Batman suit. He watched as a a caramel sundae was placed in front of him.

He looked shock as he face the crowd of five girls who give it to him.

"That was for the impromptou lessons you give us in self-defense earlier. We learned a lot." One girl explained. She was short and pleasantly plump.

"And you are certainly a lot nicer than What we thought Red Hood woud be." Another added.

"And that boys is how you impress the girls." Jason was beginnin to spoon cockily his reward while the girls leave them giggling.

His brothers was gaping at him.

(S)

"What?!" Damian was outraged later on when their Dick was crowned only third place at the Nightwing lookalike contest. They gather for the finale of the comic con and this was it.

"You have to admit," jason drawl as he pinch Nightwing's belly. "Dick is getting fat." He tutted. He looked at the winner who wear a discowing attire au attire that practically show his pecs and abs to the crowd of fangirling screaming girls.

Tim snort on his cup of coffee. He turn a blind eye onRobin and Red hood's imminent brawling.

"The grand cosplayer is Red Robin!" The emcee announced.

"What?!" Jason spit take. He was gaping as he watch Red Robin placidly climb on stage.

Just to show-off, Red Robin activated his wings. The crowd went wild at the authencity of it all.

Red Hood rolled his eyes.this dimension are suckers.

"And for the children's- Robin is the winner!" The emcee continued.

"What?!" Damian screeched. "I am.not.a.child!!!" He was offended! This is personal. "Im not going to climb there with those nimcompoop!" To prove that he is serious he cross both arms on his chest and ignore Dick and Tim's "come here" gestures.

"And here we gooo!" Red Hood cheerfully and bloodily and bodily carried the little assasin onstage.

dick was waving at the crowd and people were taking pictures especially when they notice that the four kids do personally know each other and they are wearing their costume in the same theme. Not to mention they are acting in character as well.

Red Robin had a small secretive smile on his face. If these people only knew.

(S)

A week later…

"Batman why are we going there?" Superman frown as Batman open a portal to OUR earth.

"Red Hood mentioned a batman that holds the world record of having 123 functional weapon on his person. I want to asked him questions." Batman intoned in his cool harsh way. As usual.

Superman couldn't wait. "Really?" He squeeled. He caught himself. "Oh.okey. ill come." He corrected. He also wants to know why the boys keep screaming "Martha" in his face like every second.

Diana followed them. She was curious about her wonder woman movie and wants to watch it personally.

- **the end** -

 **INTERLUDE**

:

Calum looked at his sister, heartbroken, he kinda doesn't want this. He was supposed to just accompany her since it was her dream- not his- to give it a chance to become the next biggest talent in this show.

He was still singing, once in a while trying to tell her sister with his eyes that the unexpected applause was for her. All hers.

After that verbal lashing her sister got from the judges earlier-Truth is, he just wants to take Jade home and give her kisses and hugs. Jade might huffed and rolled her eyes at his act - a priviledge he thinks as her big brother- but God knows, only the tightest hug can heal her broken heart.

So somehow, yes, he was impatient to get this song done. And yet, this song had caught and freeze every and each person in the audience. He become an instrument of someone else - someone new, a rising star. So he sang on. Pouring more magic in his singing.

This one Is dedicated to you sis.

 **07212017**

Discovered calum scott bgt in youtube. HAHA. So yeah i dont know much about him alright? And maybe he is staring at the sound guy. Or not.i certainly love his actual bgt audition damn the rest.

Have a pedicure

Yestday aunt had palsy?

I love angelica hale perfomance too

 **an** _/if you want send me a pm im encouraging you to send it thru ffnet app -pm feature. its a lot easier for me to navigate it than thru ff desktop website version. for some reason, the ffnet app pm and ffnet website pm is not synch. *shrug* Eh._ _dizzystrogg i send you back a pm_


	3. supersons in titans

Damian would rather not do this. True, he had been raised in a desert but a Bat doesn't walk willingly in the sun if he cant help it.

Damian sigh as he give up and use his binocular while still in the shadow of the T tower above him. He tried to meticulously sweep each and every corner of the area before he was rewarded with the view of his target.

Jon almost fell when someone landed a hand in his shoulder.

"Rao! Damian!" He scowl which looks more like a pout at his friend.

"Eh! Sorry dad!" He said softly across the ocean, when he heard his dad's sound of alarm.

Damian marvel at how the red capes talk as he look at Jon and squint across the bay imagining the tremendos distance of how far kryptonites can hear.

"He seemed far from metropolis." Damian remarked. He knows Metropolis is on his right shoulder.

"Sinking oil tank." Jon answered and that was that. The father and son said their goodbye.

"Why aren't you inside?" Damian decided to be blunt after a comfortable silence have elapsed.

Jon rubbed his nape. "I feel like an outcast." He admitted. "I'm new at everything in this hero gig. It feels weird being a new member of the team titans"

Damian tsked. "I get your back, you know that, right? You tell me if they bothered you, no one is gonna mess with a robin."

Jon looked at the only human in the team and snorted. What can he do against an Atlantian, a beast boy, starfire and Raven?

Damian throw sand at him as he settled down beside his friend at these part of the beach. "You can help me of course."

"Supersons." Jon said relieve. He finally cast out his worry, secretly glad that Damian verbally renew his vow of friendship with him.

Damian looked pain being reminded of that ridiculous moniker. " know that I want you in this team with me Kent." He said seriously before he stand up and dust his cape.

"Let's get inside." He order before he start walking back to the tower.

"Oh yes highly esteemed team leader. Boss man. The high king.." Jon was babbling as he float at his friend's side.

Aqualad looked up frowning in displeasure as the two newest members of the team arrived late.

Robin's glare intensify whem Aqualad caught his stare but any fight Aqualad run out of him at the pure terror of messing it up was naked on the youngest and yet potentially strongest, virtually unstoppable half-Kyrptonian by the human's side.

He turn a blind eye on how Damian had grab and hold on Jon's hand beneath the cape as he order the two in their room as punishment.

 **-THE END-**

07222017

Quess who's writing because fb doesnt seemed to work? globe-isp sux but what can you do if you only got two isp and they have backroom deals that both agree to suck and leech the filipino, quality be damn. The pain of duopoly. Hngh.

Brian is here he came late last night. Dick move though. He was rude to come late as well as he woke us up. I hate it when people disrupt your sleep time because they didn't think.

Anyway mom amuses me sometimes. She seemed to think she is standing up to herself as she steadfastly insisted someone else do the cooking or washing the dishes. Newsflash! Not only do you look unreliable mom but, those dishes and those cooking? Yeah you might have get away with it but your hurting your kids. Why? Because those damn jobs falls as always on your kids. If you were expecting your nephew(s), the sons of your brother to pick up ur slack, you are wrong in your approach and you or i cant do anything about it coz quess what, you and i are not top bananas in this extended family unit and your chance of proving something had sailed several decades ago. Thanks mom.

it annoys me that there is this fucking trisikad driver who keep asking about the price of our store goods every single day he buys here. what kind of moron is he?


	4. halloween project done

Halloween Sniplet

By jnahjean

"Grab my hand timmers! Dont let go!" Jason yelled hysterically as he tighten his grip further on Tim's wrist. He caught a movement on the corner of his eyes and jason just "couldnt" help himself- he slap his free hand near his face to block it and slip a smol girlish shriek.

Dick on a given day might tease him but today, he was top busy trying to console a hysterical Dami who was literally trying to climb him.

"Don't let him eat me Graysonnnn." Damian half sobbed

In response Dick tried to see if he could bodily carried tim and damian at the same time. He could not. He tested it by trying to lift Tim bodily by grabbing the boy by the waist. Fear had robbed him of strength and turn his knees to jellies

Tim let out a soft "ooffhmp" sound as Dick tried to kill cut off his breathing with his tentacle-like grips.

That something that Jason saw earlier happens to be Alfred. The elderly gentleman remain unfazed as he skirted on the opposite edge of the corridor in passing while the boys tried to shrink and disappear into the wallpaper behind them.

Alfred reach the kitchen and nod right back as Bruce grunt at him in greeting while reading the newspaper at their breakfast table.

"How long have the boys been there,Master Bruce?" Alfred chided the oldest of his ward.

"Give them three more minutes before the toxic gas disappears."

- **The end-**

 _An/ lets just assume they just get back from patrol and are suppose to eat a light snack before goin to bed._ _Also imma change the story of "in the cavern with a lion" the title is too good to be trash yet_

.

08262017

Trimming of lawn

Hot weather

Jakeback

08272017

Brownout twice

Very humid evening

0828

Cloudy

Wash day

Arj mok are here

8292017

Sunny

At goeanggo

Here are my ytube offline watchlist:

Superman 2 ending by recklessAk

Sleep tips and facts by janah jean

[Superbat/slash] batman

By Chann M.

Virtual rosary- the joyful mysteries by more kate mike catholic

Golden boy calum scott by britain's got talent

08302017

Seemed like im gonna add reporting aunt that i closed the kitchen door in my repertoire. She nag me again saying she had to close the door and what if some stranger come in and kill us. Honestly, what am i, five? Second, she have a grownup nephew living near the kitchen downstair to check that all the doors are supposed to be secure before goin to bed. My self esteem had hit below gutter level. Also what the fuck is wron with these people?!!

0831

Wash laundry have second thoughts in washing blanket coz cloudy but at noon it rain

09012017

Bought a 149 pesos toothpaste buy 1 take 1 deal

Surf at netshop for an hour

Updte youtube, fb,pinterest, fanfc app

Aunt seny giveme 100 yay

Humid night

09022017

A new day where i am playin a game of tag with mom in turning off the faucet. Im still waiting for her to realize one of her three buckets in her bathroom have a leak. So far no dice

Cell data slow bcoz se asia undersea cable is cut??


	5. the gown

An/ please Jen no more

Lol.

54

By jnhjn

Deep in the darkest corner of the batcave, there had been an open secret arrays of portraits that the batfam vow should never see the lights of days.

"Unhand me, drake." Damian commanded after he let Drake led him for a minute. For some reason, a minute ago when he had come down for breakfast and sit on the table...his father abruptly stood up and left without a word. Alfred followed two seconds later. Leaving Jason to morosely stir his cup of coffee with one hand on hs chin for support.

Drake seemed to decide on something. Looking pale he stand up and said "right" to noone in particular.

Then he grabbed Damian's hand.

What.

What?!

And now, Damian have some misgiving as he marvel at how Tim opened up a secret door in the cave. He thought he knew every nook and corner but this came out as a shock.

Tim still pale motioned him to come closer and together the two push the door close.

"You have to wear this tonight." Tim said words coming together in mumbled incoherence as he shove a white fluffly...something on damian's chest as soon as he turn on the light.

Damian tried to grab it all before some parts could fell. He look at it and then at the glaring blow up picture of Jason's picture where he was wearing it hanging on it.

Damian's eyes flicker to the smaller picture of Dick wearin the same thing as well beside jason's pic

"Jason was so proud of wearin it." Tim said dazedly as he clutch a pendant in his necklace.

Damian almost toppled in his haste to look for his father's pic and was not disappointed. One corner of his lips quirk up which is a full laughter from him when he spot Batman wearing said gown on top of a gargoyle with the city behind him in the farthest corner of the room.

"Drake where is yours?!!" He demanded as he came back to Tim's side.

Tim was surprise that Damian seemed okey with all of this. So much that he didnt argue or made it hard for Dami to get an answer out of him. He gently open the locket of his pendant and show dami his pic where he was wearing the same thing.

Damian studied it carefully. "Hnm" he thought as he finally was satisfied.

"Hey, how comeyou are cool with this?" Drake blurted after awhile.

Damian who was trying the gown and is staring at Tim's reflection in the mirror, quirk an eyebrow.

"Do you see how the Arabs dress, Drake?" He demanded as he carefully refolded the gown.

"Ohhh. "

"-tt-"

- **the end-**

Im not sayng the arabs wear a gown. But… okey, i dunno what im tryin to say.

09022017

V and jak left for esc

Watched despicable me 3 (the trespassing scene was so funny!) And car 3(beach scene practice was awesome)

Hot weather

09032017

Another hot day


	6. sinking sculpture

An/ i wont admit that this is a mess.

im just a weird fella

54.

By: janahjean

Let's be honest here, being trained by Batman means you are the best and brightest. It took Bruce a month before he notice something off with Jason. You have to forgive him though, Bruce might have caught it earlier on except,well, Jason rarely visit his siblings and foster dad at home.

He saw the oddness in the corner of his eyes and dismiss it as Red Hood climb up on the gurney to tease Tim who was on the opposite gurney looking frumpy as he got nick by a gangster on the skin of his forearms.

Alfred was stitching the third robin wound close.

Did Bruce actually saw Jason sink a few inches before he sat down? He shook his head and resume begging at Damian to come home and not stay with Dick's apartment in Bludhaven a week now.

Tim tried to tap with one hand the tablet to file up his report for tonight and forget all about it when Jason decided to grab it.

Bruce ended the call and run towards the two before it will escalate into a fight.

(S)

It was Dick who discover the secret.

He was shameful on how he discover it still a week afterward.

Five days after Tim got into trouble and have to be restitched, Jason actually come to him to tell him to surrender Dami to his father.

Batman needs a robin. And Jason and Tim could see Batman trying to spiral down to darkness with no red,green and yellow little child to light his way.

Actually, Dick understand the situation but despite his well intention, Jason have an irritating,provoking manner of getting his meaning across.

They were on one of the rooftops of an apartment in Bludhaven at 2 am. Nightwing had just turn his back at Red Hood for a second so when he turn back, he was surprise to see Red Hood already seeming to be ankle deep on the floor.

"Wha-" Dick said intelligently enough.

"Go on Dick don't mind me as the earth swallowed me up. It will at least let me get away from your talk." Jason half snarled half smirk letting himself fall a few more inches.

He must have severely underestimated Dick's capacity of sibling love because he didn't expect the eldest to actually grab him by his jacket and singlehandedly *yanked* him out of the quagmire

"Jay. Goddamn you. Don't...Never...why?" Dick half-sobbed, half-snarled as he press the beefier, taller and younger man to his chest. "What is goin on?!"

Dick looked scared. Something that rarely happens considering he is a bat. Any thought for the two to just laugh this off as insignificant and typical with a life as a bat perished from Jay's head. If Dick is scared, Jason started to think he should be scared as well.

Of course. Bruce was told. Jason was kind of pissed that he got Bruce undivided attention instead of the gifts he brought with him- both D's. He had them come home. Can he get back to his apartment now?

"Jesh." He huffed watching Bruce use an old spygmomether to take in his blood pressure. Can he get any more ancient?

He was sorry he asked later when Alfred shoved a mercury filled thermometer in his armpit.

"What is with this ancient tech?" He whined as he look at the crowd- his brothers.

Tim who was chewing on a peppermint lolipop said between licks. "In case your cause is magic. Modern tech doesn't do well with archaic magic."

"Suck." Damian commanded as he shove a lolipop as well into Jay's mouth.

"How long Jay?" Dick asked quietly as he grab the clipboard immediately as soon as Bruce filed his report.

Jason sighed. He look faraway before he admitted,"two months?"

Bruce sucked in a harsh breathe. He look dismayed and sad.

"What happen if you fall asleep?" Tim cocked his head on one side.

Jason found himself blushing as he got to sleep on top of a robin pile and one Bat in Bruce's room in an impromptou sleepover.

(But he was able to sleep well that night after several weeks)

(S)

"what is this?!" Jason demanded as he put on his seatbelt as Batman began to launch the Bat version of a multi seat jetplane into the air.

"Some kind of field trip?" He snarked as he twist to glare at Dick and Damian who were playing a game of cards behind him.

Batman answered monotonously, "They wanted to see you get well, Jay."

Zatanna hugged Batman fondly before Bruce impatiently told her about the problem.

"Oh dear." Zatanna paled. "Death has come to collect her son."

Zatanna moved them with a spell to somewhere more private than her room at the back of the stage in Las Vegas.

"Explain!" Batman barked as soon as they were safe from eavesdrop.

"It is how it is. Jason should not even be alive. Somehow Death is finally catching up to this fact and wants him back." Zatanna said matter of fact while she starts to pick up some ancient tomes in the shelves.

"Now," she continued as stack three hardcovers in Batman's arm. "Death might called him home but you always were his first and as a father, i hope you can find your answer there and good luck."

"Thank you." Batman said hoarsely with as much appreciation and hope in his voice.

"You have lovely kids, Bruce. You have done Earth much good. As rewards, I hope you keep 'em all." Zatanna said fiercely watching Tim and Dick looked pissed for losing a bet as Jason chortled victoriously while singlehandedly raising a heavy lift in one hand.

Damian dropped a wand which he was studying at and he and Tim tried to tugged Jason off the sinking floor three seconds later. Dick was laughing his head off in the background.

(S)

Tim ignore Dick, who could no longer pretend to be still working on the books, dropped his head on the table and didnt even wake up to yelp in pain.

Tim looked up from reading the book to see who else is up reading and researching for the cure.

Jason remain bored-looking as he support his chin with one hand as he left thru the pages in one book without breaking from the monotonous 2 minutes page turning.

Bruce equally fortified from Tim's brew of coffee and red bull mix drink was looking thru his notes with a reading glass on the tip of his nose.

They all looked up in alarm when the red capes came with a flutter of the breeze.

"What the-?" Tim looked furious when he find himself dress on his pajama barely a minute later and trapped in his room. He give up and went to bed when Kon used his body to block the door.

Jason just conked out and was snoring soon on Bizarro's shoulder as he was also carried in his old room in the manor. Bizarro was singing him a lullaby.

Bruce was not easily thwarted as he and Clark had a pillow fight in the master's bedroom.

"Mission complete." Jon Kent murmured when finally Clark succeeded in knocking Bruce to oblivion. He stopped looking with his xray vision to give Dami a sunny smile in the assasin's room.

"Good." Damian slide out of bed feeling refreshed at his nap. "It's you and I turn now to work on the solution with fresh mind. Follow me, Kent!"

Damian give a passing node at Kara who was carrying Dick towards his room. Jon peacefully and contentedly follow his captain's lead towards the batcave.

(S)

Dick slide a $5 bills across the bar and give Deadpool a sunny smile. "This, for your immortality?"

Barely a minute later, Dick was thrown head first out of the bar.

Noone was surprised at his lack of success. Except maybe Dick

Turns out maybe just maybe Jason could continue to walk this Earth if only the genuine immortal could share their secret.

Damian have to scream his impotent rage at his pillow in his room at his grandfather's house when his long trek prove worthless as his grandfather had done some reconstruction at the Lazarus pit. The pit is an end.

All the robins were scattered in the four wind and Tim somehow ended up in the Marvel's universe as well seeking an answer.

"Okey thank you," he said politely when talking to Stan Lee held no solution. He calmly step into the portal after allowing Loki who was frothing in the mouth to passed by him.

Batman have the worst job of them all as he keep trying to grab Jason back to solid floor after the poor kid wish the earth would swallow him up with all the dad's jokes, Batman was updating him thru.

Jason could see the strain and frayed nerves that nip at the batfam's heel just three weeks after his confession. He love them so much that one day, he left them.

He dig open the grave that he was buried barely five years ago. And jumped in wearing his very best formal attire. He discover that he had grown and the space was too cramp as he lied down on a tarpaulin sheet beneath him.

He close his eyes.

Ten minutes later, he opened then when he feel a shadow right above him.

"Kid, go home." Deadpool said long suffering. "Me and Lady Death got talking and you're free now."

Jason let himself be pulled up by the merc with the mouth and his jaw dropped seeing his brothers and father and a-and Alfred waiting for him in front of their bikes and car.

Five minutes later, Jason and Bruce were back into each other faces screaming.

Heck.

- **the end-**

After seeing how well Bizzaro worked well with Artemis and Jason todd in fanarts, i just couldnt pic him as evil anymore.

09042017

So,my cousin GGP bought me some canned goods. I still dont know how to think of that. Except thanks?

Rain late at night

Tto lipids was here wit his black sheep(s)

09052017

Brief Blackout this am

Also my bitch of a mom made it hard for me to have faucet watter running upstair because she left the faucet water running downstair. Thus making it difficult for me to have a peace of mind i cant even sleep nor stay put in one place and meditate because i have to check and turn off the water downstair every 15 minutes. That vitch is drivin me crazy.

Rain this eve. All day darkcloud.

Finally done publishing with all the backlogs of draft in wattys. Wew.


	7. banana muffin

Two Times Batman asked for Supes and one Time Bruce asked for banana muffins

By janahjean b

When Superman offered Batman a sure way of calling for HIS assistance without embarassing the proud Bat, well, it is partly done half in jest. Hence, the codename. Clark didn't know the impact of such a thoughtless nickname until he almost came too late to save his friend.

Clark was looking at his face studying it carefully wondering if he could get away sporting a five o clock shadow, half hoping he could. He picked up his kryptonite laced shaver and started the careful task of becoming clean shaven again. Since he doesn't need much sleep anyway he was already up by 3 and this is how his typical morning start.

"B-banana...muffin…"

It was a whisper out of thin air. It sounds like someone have been saying it for a while now.

Clark dropped his old fashioned blade into the sink and he knows Bruce, nay, Batman will really kill him if this is the last words that spilled from his lips.

He arrive in Gotham bay looking stricken as the batmobile went away with the three sons of Batman looking on as it vanish in the corner.

"Why hello there * _banana muffin_ * man!" Red Hood said with fake cheer after he turn to look at Superman.

Clark gulped. He know he was in big trouble especially since Red Hood didn't do fake cheer unless he is real real pissed. He landed anyway.

He would do it all over again though, that is being beaten up especially when he find out later that Batman was resuscitated twice that night. The three bats except the eldest had told him what happen at the bay between kicks and punches thrown at him that almost lead to Batman's fall. Nightwing on his part had driven their father back to the batcave with the batmobile.

The second time it happen. Well, that was when Superman witness in awe as the almost godlike Batman just keep on walking and passed by him battered but still standing as he made his way towards his batmobile.

Superman scanned the older hero and wince at several fracture and internal bleeding and bruises on his person and yet the man just keep on walking on.

"Banana m-uffin...ba..nana.." The batman was spitting out the code under harsh breathing before he painfully get on the batmobile and drove off. Eyes glazed in shock. Training took over on autopilot mode.

Filled with shame, Clark began to clear up the mess left by Batman's wake. He almost wish the kids beat him again.

He promised himself that the third time will be a charm. In fact, Superman trained his ears to flag him as soon as Bruce mention even just three syllables of the codeword and so…

"Banana-"

Bruce blinked and Clark blinked back both of them surprised to be facing each other up close in personal.

Clark stumble back hastily before Bruce could say something hurtful like "get out of my face." He blinked again, surprise that it was daytime and in fact he is at the kitchen of the manor.

"Wha-" he return his gaze back at Bruce

Bruce stuffed his mouth with a banana muffin. The guy smirked at him before he return to address his kids.

"Settle down, guys." He ordered and started to hand them a plateful of fresh banana muffins straight from the oven.

Clark remove the muffin from his mouth and look at it with blurry, wet eyes.

The kids pretended out of kindness in not hearing or seeing him crying as Alfred with a heartwarming smile coax him to sit down on the extra chair at their table. He is back at the fam's good side.

Clark thinks forgiveness taste like banana muffins from that day onwards.

- **the end-**

09122017

It rained from morning to early aftie due to storm. This is probaby the start of two storms following closely at each other heels today until eternity due to climate change.

I love the voiceplay moanna medley and grim grinnin ghost

I love too much zooz subway gig medley as well.


	8. Breana Rose

For Breana rose prompt

By janahjean

DAMIAN woke up groggily and he went mach 5 from groggy to furiousa mad max mode when he realize that he failed his assasin training for not being alert as it should be. It is embarassing.

He realized it was Dick who is cupping his chin with a tender sappy look at his face.

Before Dami could do a Batman worthy growl, it occured to him that now could be a good time to follow Jason's advice.

Jason had cross his heart and everywhere else one day when he and Dami got to talk heart to heart while waiting for the rest of their clan to arrive for a mission. Jason claimed that since he was the first "little bro" of Dick, he had a sure fire way of getting what he wants to make Dick wrapped around his finger. Jason spilled this out of sheer boredom of waiting. Damian initially scoffed at the unwanted advise but Jason relentlessly plow on, uncaring if Dami will listen or not.

Damian cleared his throat, a signal that means that their siblings are coming. It was easy to pick up a fight after that since now that they had an audience. Both crave attention and they do it by arguing and fighting each other.

That fight was forgotten but the advise remain.

To test it, dami leaned forward and tentatively wrapped his arm around Dick's neck.

Morning brother," he greeted with a :3 look on his face. Although slightly puzzle about the excess sheen of moisture on the older man's eyes he dismissed it as irrelevant since he was more concern about his birthday gift.

Dick huffed a laugh, seeming to grasp right away with the reason for Dami's strange affectionate behaviour. He was impressed with Jason, how did he ever get to have Dami listened to him. He forgot his trouble and wipe the tears off his eyes.

"Let me quess, you want something for your birthday? You want a car?" He teased as he cuddle with the mini bat as he allowed them to sink back to bed.

"No." Damian was cute when he pouted. His baby breathe tickled Dick's ear.

"Hngh. A new pair of Japanese sword?" Dick continued to tease.

"-tt- You don't seemed to know me very well." Damian said annoyed. His voice kinda wavered though as he was tempted with owning a katana. He drool. But anyway, he decided to really stick with what he wanted Dick to give him.

"I know you very well, lil D." Dick said huskily as he kissed Damian's forehead. He hurriedly jump out of bed and laugh as predictably Damian wanted to deck him because of his show of affection.

Damian's face lit up when Dick slowly pulled out something from the back of his jeans. "Tell me that that is a coupon for Arts Zupplies!" He begged.

Dick looked puzzle which made Damian sagged in disappointment. The little boy sniffed and lie down to bed and easily caught the small gift Dick throw at him.

"Help me with my baggage, lil D?"

Damian sniffed as he play with the playing card size gift. "Im not your servant." he snarked.

Dick laugh before he started to close the door.

"Hey Dick…"Damian called making Dick lean forward from outside. "...See you in three days for my bday okey?"

If Dick said something, Damian didnt hear it as he was busy looking for his walkman and headset.

It was only after the funeral that he realized Dick didn't answer him at all.

Anyway, move forward to three days later when Father and son are out chilling at the mall of all places.

Damian was on an all time high after beating Batman of all people at an arcade shooting game. He half suspect that Bruce let him win since it is his 12th bday, but no biggie.

They were just walking slowly back at the back of the mall where alfred and the car was located when Damian's face lit up when he saw the Arts Zupplies Bookstore ahead.

"Father, I'm going there." He said as he run towards the store ignoring Bruce's reply and the phone suddenly ringin at Bruce's pocket.

Bruce fished out his phone and bit back a curse when his mini-me ninja son who was ahead was gone when he looked up. He frown at the time-7 and at the caller id. He turned pale before he slide yes to answer

Damian ignore the dirty look the guard gave him as he pressed his face at the front display of the said store. He was longingly looking at the art set that have forty different crayons, charcoal, pastel chalk, etc the whole work with almost avarice. His daydreaming was cut off when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and turn white at his father's tears filled eyes and at the phone that he was tryin to hand to him.

"No!" He yelled feeling that answering the phone will just about to kill him. "He wouldn't dare!" He screamed easily connecting the phone call with the mission Dick was attending at three days ago. He pushed Bruce's hand away and ignoring that he is causing a scene by pushing people he run towards the exit with tears streaming down his face.

Bruce wasnt surprise to see Damian ten minutes later waiting for him at the back seat of the car. withdrawn and sick. Bruce had given him that ten minutes to cool off. bruce tried to open his mouth but he have trouble looking for words. He sigh. Bruce slide into the car and Alfred without a word took them home.

Damian fished out the gift still unwrapped one week later as he stood in front of Dick's grave.

"Brother." He was never going to be eloquent so he just awkwardly pat the headstone. He sighed. He looked around. For the first time, he feel at peace with Dick's death.

He sat down cross-legged and began to slowly and carefully unwrapped Dick's present and _gasped_.

-the end-

09132017 GMT 8

Theres a cousin who lived here with us that is such a credit grabber. Anyway, i barely tolerate his present. So i dont stay as much downstair as i would like.

It rained at around three. But it was sunny this am thats why i hang my clothes out at ten.

me and my war against mom in turning off the faucet water. that bits


	9. Rubber Chicken

54\. The rubber chicken

By: janahjeanb

The first time he pulled out the rubber chicken as a final test…

Batman stopped and observe in the stairs leading towards the batcave when he spied Nightwing slowly trying to move closer and closer the rubber chicken towards Damian's face.

...Batman almost smile considering Damian is at the right age for the said test.

Batman remembered how Dick laugh when he first heard the funny noise from the chicken.

How Jason punched him in the solar plexus when he heard the frightening noise that came out of it. (Later Jason will remember how soon he equate the sound to Joker's laugh)

How Tim due to lack of coffee to stimulate his synapses simply fainted at the sqwuak and then throw Batman death glare all day afterwards. Tim was offended.

"Have you lost your mind Grayson?! -tt-" Damian hiss when he finally saw the offensive item that he was eye to eye with.

"This is the final test. Are you ready?" Nightwing ignore his youngest brother's glare and asked sombrely. He soon squeezed the rubber chicken.

"Pfft." Nightwing tried hard not to laugh as he bit his lips. He squeezed yet again and soon tears of laughter slide down his cheeks.

Damian cocked his head on one side, kinda alarmed and curious as well at Dick's facial expression.

The third one is the charm. Nightwing burst laughing and throw himself on the floor rolling and giggling as he squeeze again and again the rubber chicken.

"Jesh." Both father and son shared alarmingly similar thoughts.

Damian grab the rubber chicken. And when he got Dick's attention, he bit and spat the head out.

"Nice one kid." Jason said as he raised a free hand for Damian to fist bump him with as Damian made his way towards the bathroom.

Damian fistbump the black sheep of the family. He look at the pieces of the gun Jason disassembled to clean and nod his approval as well.

"You're now my only older brother, Jay." Damian said.

Nightwing sigh. "Party pooper." He grumbled as he started to clean up the mess.

Nightwing woke up the next day with the rubber chicken yesterday beside him on his bed with it's head in place due to duct tape and wearing a colored pen nightwing costume with a mask.

Damian pause as a delighted laugh reverbrated across the manor and then he resumed eating as if nothing happen.

- **the end-**

0917

Zai brushed my hair and it was wonderful

Got an almost 1 gb reward incelebration for being faithfil to globe with my 097718* number


End file.
